Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Epilogue is the 13th and last chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Back to Normal....Again". Plot (Back at Hakuna Matata at Laurel's Leaf Home) *Ma: Hey Laurel. *Laurel: Oh, hi Timon's mother. How is your day going? *Ma: It's a bit late. *Uncle Max: Gosh, i need some sleep. It's the middle of night now. *Mody: Yeah. Gotta get some sleep. *Dacey: Me too. *Laurel: Is there any news on Timon? *Ma: No sign of him. All we wanted to say hello. *Laurel: Um......okay? *Uncle Max: Tomorrow morning, let's hope that Timon and Pumbaa come back with Pat and Stan. *Laurel: Who's Pat and Stan? *Ma: Pat and Stan are the hippo and dog from another dimension. You don't know that? *Laurel: No. I heard that you guys left while i was home. *Ma: Yeah. That was a rescue mission that Rafiki send us a few months ago. *Laurel: I gotta go to bed. Catch you up later by tomorrow. *Uncle Max: Okie dokie. Let's all just go and sleep! *Mody: Fine Maxie, let's go just. *Dacey: Alrighty then. *Uncle Max: Ugh. I hate staying up late. (Back at Pat and Stan's world at the neighborhood, the people are now back to their homes) *Pat: Home sweet home. *Selly: Ah, i need fresh air. *Timon: But we are outside. *Selly: Oh. *Stan: Time for some sleep. *Pumbaa: Oh yeah. (At Pat and Stan's house in the bedroom) *Pat: Today you guys are sleeping together! *Timon, Pumbaa and Selly: Yay! *Stan: The rug is all set for you. *Timon: Man, who need a sleep in the back? *Selly: Mind as well not. *Professor Chi-Chi: Hola boys, mind as well sleep in the sofa today? *Pat: Yes. But don't make a mess or sleepwalk in the middle of the night. *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay, goodnight. *close the door* *Stan: Goodnight everyone. *Timon: Goodnight. *Selly: Sweet dreams, don't wake the supervillains tonight. (The next day, the construction workers are rebuilding Professor Chi-Chi's lab. At Pat and Stan's house in the living room.) *Professor Chi-Chi: All done. Look like this cube could be ready to go. *Timon: Alright, we can finally go home at last. *Pumbaa: Are we going to keep our superpowers? *Professor Chi-Chi: Bear in mind, they are still in your bodies, you will use them for emergency when a new threat arrives. If Brutox ever returns, use these suits to fight against him in future battles. *Timon: We will. *Selly: I wish i was a superhero. *Pat: Are you coming back soon? *Timon: Yes. We can come back someday, or how about you come over for a bedtime story. *Pat: I'll love to hear a bedtime story. *Stan: Man, who want to listen to spooky stories nowadays? It's 2013 and people still listen to these kind of stories. *Timon: Worse than a hyena hunting down a lion. *Pumbaa: Can we go home now? *Professor Chi-Chi: Fine. You can go home now. *press the button of the cube to open to Hakuna Matata* *Timon: Farewell my friends, we'll be back anytime soon. *Selly: Pat and Stan, all i would like to say, be safe and good luck. *Pat: We will trainee. *Stan: Wish the best of being good. *Pumbaa: Time to go home! (Timon, Pumbaa and Selly return to Hakuna Matata. At Hakuna Matata, the portal opens as Timon, Pumbaa and Selly jumped in) *Timon: Whoa. This place hasn't changed at all. *Pumbaa: Are we in the future? *Selly: No. It looked the same as before. *Timon: May i have your attention please. *Everyone: *look at Timon* *Timon: We're back. *Ma: Timon? *Timon: Ma! *Ma: Oh Timon, you finally returned to us. I thought we would ever lose you ever. *Mody: Welcome back best friend. *Dacey: Looking good. *Monzo: Still farting? *Pumbaa: No. Not in front of the people. *Della: I didn't know you can stand on two feet. *Pumbaa: Yes. Just like a meerkat. *Laurel: Timon? *Timon: Laurel. Long time no see friend. *Laurel: You're my long time friend, remember? *Timon: Yeah. I would alway care about you. *Laurel: I have been worried all summer. But you returned. *Timon: Yes. I hate traveling the world. But we all came back. *Iron Joe: Hey! What is this crazy meerkat doing here? *Selly: Guys, all i would like to say, i'm sorry. *Uncle Max: Sorry for what? *Selly: I'm sorry everyone for what i did. I was acting immature, selfish, greedy and arrogant. Look like i decided to give up my selfish days. *Timon: Are you willing to join Hakuna Matata with us? *Selly: No. I have a colony back there. See you later kiddo. *Timon: Thanks a lot. *Selly: Goodbye for now. Look like i need to find a place for my own. *Uncle Max: Good. Look like he don't have to annoy us for now on. *Monzo: I felt bad for him. He used to have a bad attitude just like you. *Uncle Max: Yeah. But that never change. *Timon: Well guys, should we return to Pat and Stan's world to see our friends? *Ma: Oh yeah. *Mody: We would like to come. *Timon: You guys are coming? *Laurel: Yeah. I would love to come with you. *Timon: Alright. Let's go back. *Pumbaa: Here we go again. (Timon and the gang enter the portal back to Pat and Stan's world. Meanwhile, the city is being more secure, following the aftermath of Brutox's control.) *TV Reporter: This just in, a long time supervillain named Brutox has been arrested after 7 years of stealing the rarest diamond of the Diamond Headquarters. The city would now be more secure and rebuilding all the buildings that Brutox has caused in the following days of his actions. Thanks to our new superheroes who defeated Brutox and save the world. (Pat turn off the TV for a while) *Pat: Meh, who watches TV anyways. *Stan: I need a coffee break. *Professor Chi-Chi: But it's 9 in the morning. You can have it now if you want. *Stan: Look like i need to make some myself. (Timon and the gang return to Pat and Stan's house from the portal) *Timon's gang: Surprise! *Pat: You're all back! *Stan: What a relief. *Professor Chi-Chi: What? But you just left. *Timon: We decided to bring some friends over, except Selly who decided to find a place of his own. *Pat: Welcome back guys. Ooh, you brought some new friends over. *Mody: I'm Mody. *Dacey: I'm Dacey. *Monzo: I'm Monzo. *Della: I'm Della. *Laurel: And i'm Laurel. *Pat: I'm Pat. He's Stan and Professor Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: Hola. *Uncle Max: Same old place, huh? *Emily: *open the door* Hi guys, check outside. The lab has been rebuild! *Professor Chi-Chi: What the? (Outside, Professor Chi-Chi's lab has been rebuild, the same it was before) *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh my, i love it so much. It's the same than i started it before. *Timon: What a pleasure. *Aunt Martha: All of Emily's friends rebuild the lab for you. *Professor Chi-Chi: Thank goodness. *Lili: How do you like it? *Professor Chi-Chi: I love it. *Stuart: All of your inventions have been placed in the same place they were. *Emily: Yeah. *Joey: Okie dokie. *Stephanie: Ooh, you have new friends over. *Timon: I brought them here for a celebration. Who is ready to party?! *Pat: I do. *Stan: Oh yeah, i love when movies end with happy endings and dance parties. *Pumbaa: Who would love to have a dance party? *Uncle Max: A dance party at the end? Ugh, i hate when stories end like this. *Ma: Come on Max, just cheer up. *Laurel: You'll like it here. *Uncle Max: Yeah. *Emily: Woo hoo. I would love to have a party. *Timon: Let's rock! (Back at the jungle, Selly found Meekon's colony on the other side) *Meekon: And this is how Simba remain the rock and become the king of the Pride Lands. *Fibber: Simba is our king now. *Meerkat #1: Yeah. *Meerkat #2: You should do more stories like these. *Selly: Uh, hi? *Meekon: Ah, Selly. No time no see. *Selly: Hey Meekon, it's your old pal Selly. Sorry for all the selfish i was making in the past. *Meekon: I forgive you. Welcome home. *Selly: *hug Meekon* Thank you Meekon. *Meekon: You're welcome. *Fibber: Good friends after all. *Selly: What a happy life. (Back at Pat and Stan's world, a concert is being held as Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan are ready to perform) *Timon: Got swagger like Mody, big French palace Damn, that's tight Clean like Iron Joe, tuff raggy hair Damn, that's bright Moves like Dacey, buys every round What you having tonight? A car like Pat, ladies on the arm Get ready for the wild life *Pat: Yeah, been a long time coming Old school Stan with my windows down Spent a long time running Black shades on and my radio loud, yeah Damn, it feels so good Rollin' through my old hood How's that sound? Sound like what? *Stan: Ok now. *singing* So you ready for tonight? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: The flashing lights? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: You gon' lose your mind? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: Well I already lost mine *Everyone: Whoo! *Stan: So you ready for tonight? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: Don't it feel nice. *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: To lose your mind? Get ready for the wild life *Everyone: Woho, Woho, Woho, Woho! *Pat: Get ready for the wild life. *Everyone: Woho, Woho, Woho, Woho. *Pumbaa: All right, all night Get ready for the wild life All right, all night Get ready for the wild life All right, all night Get ready for the wild life All right, all night Get ready for the wild life *Timon: Got a tux with fur lapels and aviators Leather driving gloves, wing tipped 'gators Beverly Hills, '58 Mercedes Simba bag packed, on permanent vacation Tom Ford Noir, Chateaubriand The night still young You can be Bunga, I'm Zuka Zama Got a room with a view on Pacific waves *Stan: Ok now. *singing* So you ready for tonight? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: The flashing lights? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: You gon' lose your mind? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: Well I already lost mine *Everyone: Whoo! *Stan: So you ready for tonight? *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: Don't it feel nice. *Everyone: Yeah! *Stan: To lose your mind? Get ready for the wild life *Everyone: Woho, Woho, Woho, Woho! *Pat: Get ready for the wild life. *Everyone: Woho, Woho, Woho, Woho. *Stan: Get ready for the wild life. *Timon: Got swagger like Mody, big French palace Damn, that's tight Clean like Iron Joe, tuff raggy hair Damn, that's bright Moves like Dacey, buys every round What you having tonight? A car like Pat, ladies on the arm Get ready for the wild life *Everyone: Woho, woho, yeah, woho, ohoo, woho *Timon: Get ready for the wild life. *Everyone: Woho, woho, yeah, woho, ohoo, woho *Timon: Get ready for the wild life. *Everyone: Woho. *Pumbaa: All right, all night. *Everyone: Woho. *Pat: Get ready for the wild life. *Everyone: Woho. *Stan: All right, all night. *Everyone: Woho. *Timon: Get ready for the wild life. *Pumbaa: Get ready for the wild life. *Pat: All right, all night. *Everyone: Woho. *Stan: Get ready for the wild life. *Everyone: Woho. *Timon: All right, all night. *Pumbaa: Get ready for the wild life. *Pat: Get ready for the wild life *Stan: Ha ha. THE END (Meanwhile in prison, the bear police hold Brutox as they enter inside with a lot of prisoners in their cells. Brutox is placed at the end of the prison cell with the others in his own room.) *Bear Police: Welcome to your new home. Look like you're going to be staying here for a while In years, Ha! *Brutox: I hate this place. I already been to prison once. *Crocodile Prisoner: Hey piggy, nice clothes. *Brutox: It's just a uniform. Everyone has a prison uniform. *Crocodile Prisoner: I don't think you were beaten by a superhero. *Brutox: There are superheroes out there. The next time i'll get my revenge on Pat and Stan, by escaping! What a bad place to live. (In the post-credit scene, Timon and Pumbaa return to Pride Rock to enter the Lair of the Lion Guard to see Bunga and the rest of the Lion Guard members) *Timon: Hey Lion Guard, how it all going? *Kion: Hi Timon and Pumbaa. *Bunga: You're back. *Timon: Hey Bunga, we decided to visit, just to check on you. Have you been saving the animals lately? *Bunga: Yes. We alway save the animals. *Ono: Oh my, what a relief. *Fuli: It's such a long day. *Beshte: Twende kiboko. *Pumbaa: Same old Beshte. *Timon: No farts, no nothing. *Bunga: Oh, i fart alot in front of the group. *Timon: Really? No more joking around. *Bunga: Sorry Uncle Timon. Can't help it myself than finding a rare utamu at the tree branch. *Simba: Hey guys. *Timon: Simba. *Kion: Dad. *Simba: Yo, what's up? I decided to see Timon and Pumbaa return after a long day. *Timon: Yeah. We came all the way to check on you. *Pumbaa: Good times, good friends. *Rafiki: *laugh* Oh, ho, ho, ho. Nice to meet you all. *Simba: Hey Rafiki. *Timon: Long time no see Rafiki. *Rafiki: Hi guys, i have been testing out portals lately. There was a world filled with antarctic animals alike. *Bunga: Antarctic animals? *Pumbaa: Not animals like us? *Rafiki: Yes. One of the worlds are linked to Antarctica. *Kion: Antarctica? *Timon: Never heard of Antarctica before. Look like, we have a lot of studying to do. THE REAL END Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 12) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65